


Swine

by agdhani



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Crack Me Up Prompts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Swine

“They’re pigs…the abbey had livestock, yes?”

Athelstan tried to turn but the arm around his shoulders wouldn’t allow it.

“There were chickens…we did not raise or slaughter…the villagers brought us…”

“No wonder you are thin,” Ragnar teased. “I will see you better fed. We’ll make you a proper man…starting with this…”

“Why…”

“It is of the world, if you want meat for…”

“Not part of my world…”

“There is no wrong with the natural order. Now watch.”

His hand cupped Athelstan’s chin, fingers cool yet burning against skin flushed with embarrassment, and kept his face turned towards the copulating swine.


End file.
